I Get a Trick Out of You
I Get a Trick Out of You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the second season, and fortieth overall. HTF Episode Description Lumpy entertains the group at a party, only to wind up in the emergency room. Funny how that seems to happen a lot on Happy Tree Friends! Will he stop his trickery? Only when he's gone too far. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Lumpy the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke that covers the entire audience in ashes. He pulls a canary from his top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the plan doesn't go as planned when the bird falls to the floor, dead from suffocation. Lumpy sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the dead canary off the stage. Lumpy now asks for a volunteer, and Cuddles eagerly raises his hand. Lumpy selects Cuddles, who gets into a box onstage with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Lumpy takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon his pulling the pieces apart, Cuddles is revealed to be cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him barely alive. Everyone gasps and Flaky shrieks very loudly. Lumpy looks down to see the damage and immediately panics, pushing the two halves of the box back together to hide the intestines. makes the situatuion worse.]]As an ambulance races Cuddles (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Lumpy is relieved to see Cuddles' heart start beating again after flatlining and him finally beginning to wake up. Lumpy leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens, causing Lumpy to fall out. He grabs onto Cuddles' feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Cuddles is in to fall out of the ambulance. Cuddles cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Lumpy and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Lumpy tries pulling on Cuddles' intestines to get himself and the box he is riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually, the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Lumpy enters Cuddles' hospital room, where a stitch-covered Cuddles is just waking up. Lumpy, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Cuddles weakly laughs, and Lumpy, feeling more confident, tries another trick. visits Cuddles at the hospital.]]Now he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Lumpy foolishly takes the blood pack from Cuddles' IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Cuddles needed that blood to survive, and he dies from blood loss, shortly after Lumpy completes his trick. Lumpy becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Lumpy sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke and ash covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire, no one is around to witness the deaths of Cuddles and Lumpy. Moral "Two wrongs don't make a right!" Deaths #A bird Lumpy kept in his hat suffocated prior to the performance. (Death not seen) #Cuddles is in the ambulance temporarily dead until the flatliner starts beeping. #Cuddles dies after Lumpy removes the IV that was giving him blood. #Lumpy dies from the explosion caused by a vial of liquid he used to create a puff of smoke. Injuries #Cuddles is sawed in half by Lumpy. #Cuddles' intestines are stretched out when Lumpy falls out of the ambulance, putting him in pain. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 7''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 77.8% Destruction *Lumpy's cape is roughed up by his explosion. Goofs #In the establishing shot of all of the characters, Giggles and Nutty are missing their head markings. Petunia is missing her tail and head marking. #Toothy's position changes between the establishing shot and the shot of Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy waiting for Lumpy to appear. #Giggles is shown sitting right next to Cuddles in the establishing shot but is seen sitting further behind him in the subsenquent front shots. #Toothy has normal buckteeth again. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Cuddles gets into the box, his head passes through a solid part of the box to get to where the hole is. #Cuddles' mouth is upside-down in a frame when he is cut in half. #Lumpy cuts the box and Cuddles in half, but does not cut through Cuddles' intestines (though this could have been part of the botched trick). ##Cuddles doesn't show any signs of being cut in half (Screaming in pain or crying) until Lumpy separates the two halves of the box. #When Lumpy realizes that he has sawed Cuddles in half, one of his eyes turn red and the other one greyish. (Debatable, it could have been drawn like that to show shock). #Cuddles' pupils switch to black circles several times. #Cuddles' philtrum disappears when he is cut in two and during the entire scene where Lumpy pulls Cuddles out of the ambulance. #When Lumpy pulls the two pieces in half, one of Cuddles' eyes turns red. (Debatable, possibly intentional to show shock or pain) #Flaky cannot be seen in the audience at the beginning, but after Lumpy cuts Cuddles in half, she can be heard shrieking. #When Lumpy is holding on to the lower half of Cuddles, his intestines are coming out of his spine. #Cuddles' heart monitor goes from the foot of his bed to the head of his bed after he dies. #Nica Lorber's name isn't listed under voices in the end credits, even though Flaky could be heard screaming from offscreen. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Lumpy grabs Cuddles' feet after falling out of the ambulance, there is a brief shot of Lumpy opening the box Cuddles was in while performing his box trick. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2003 Episodes Category:Killed Again Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Job Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes